User talk:DYBAD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unity page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Qofi (Talk) 08:06, March 29, 2012 check out my page! Check out Reality Anchoring! what do you think? :)Gabriel456 06:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Reversibility tried my best!Gabriel456 07:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) What powers have you made that could do this stuff Make things beyond unlimited or infinity Create a power greater and with better capabilities then omnipotence New Power! :) What do you think of "Reality Perception" or "Neuronal Vampirism"?Gabriel456 09:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) As possible powers, you mean ? Yeah, like: Reality Perception- The ability to percieve reality, seeing through any lie (even the ones others' try to hide) and any illusions, knowing they're false, even when the user making the illusion isn't in the area Neuronal Vampirism- The ability to straw energy and strength from others' nerve impulses, using it to enhanced your strength and regenerate yourself,etc. what do you think? Gabriel456 09:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Reality Perception sounds good. The perfect countermeasure when faced with a Trickster archetype : detect lies, deceptions and mistakes (not reality), illusions and mental manipulation as well as mundane trickery etc. Works great in drow society ! That's a cool and usefull power, so don't hold back ;) Casuality Manipulation How can I help? :)Gabriel456 01:40, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I don't really know :) But it would be nice if you could take a good look at it and tell me what you think it is missing. A better explanation ? More examples ? Anything that would make it feel more cool and original ? Anyway, take the necessary time to mature you opinion. I admit I failed myself ^ ^ DYBAD 01:53, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll try my best Gabriel456 01:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! No pressure nor hurry, just want to have your opinion on the matter. Now that I think about it, I also did some cosmetic update on the Unity page. If you could just take a look, that would be appreciated ;) DYBAD 02:04, May 18, 2012 (UTC) New power! Should I make a page that combines Existence Manipulation and Omniarch? I want to but I'm really not sure..Gabriel456 01:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? just want an opinionGabriel456 01:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me ! These abilities complement each other really well. I guess "Existence Mastery" would fit this time, since you not only create and destroy, but also master your creations. DYBAD 04:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Great! :) and feel free to help you you can ^_^ Gabriel456 04:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC) oddly enough categories can't really be deleted, what you need to do is delete the category from all the pages, then all I can delete is the line of text explaining what the category is. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 11:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) man .... you remember the power that a guy created that has a funny name and crazy the user has power over all aspects tell me the link if it is on the wiki Signature, please. So I can know's talking ^ ^ This power was deleted, so there is no link anymore DYBAD 01:22, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Absolute Existence Would Absolute Existence fit in Existence Mastery? I put it in associations for now, but I just wanted your opinion about it Gabriel456 07:47, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Friend, what is the name of the user who created that power which is the Creator, Preserver and Destroyer The power's name was very strange and complicated, so I don't remember it. Anyway, it was very exagerated and didn't make any sense. It was deleted because of that, so there's nothing to find anymore. DYBAD 02:34, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Heromania Well, basically you can make your own hero or villian, giving them a backstory,what powers they have, how they got their powers, why their evil, their goals,their personality, what race (human, alien, etc.) Gabriel456 07:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I look forward to seeing you on there! ^_^ Gabriel456 07:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright ;) Gabriel456 07:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) don't worry, take all the time you need! :) Gabriel456 07:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Oneiric Unity I think you did a great job! ^_^ Gabriel456 23:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Nature Unity What do you think of "Nature Unity"? (title still in process, lol)- the ability to be one with nature, allowing abilities like: *Nature Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Animal Manipulation *Plant Communication *Environmental Manipulation/Adaptation Just wanted your opinion on this! :) Gabriel456 08:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the "unity" part is all I could come up with :p need help with that! :D Gabriel456 08:42, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Omniversal Existence Hay, just created a power called omniversal existence. Care to leave a comment?Jackylaw4 05:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC)jackylaw4 Made up power Hey, I made up a power of Heromania wikia called "Omnikinesis" (Also called Kinesis Manipulation) in which the user basically has all "kinetic"-based powers. Just wanted your opinion on it ;) Omnikinesis Gabriel456 03:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Property Manipulation Yo DYBAD I'm going to be off for while so I'm sorry to ask you this but can you finish the Property Manipulation page since your an intelligent guy I wanted to entrust the page to someone who can finish the job User Talk:Truth™ thanks and I'll be back A.S.A.P Yo ! Actually, my free time has been reduced lately, but I'll do what I can :) See you soon ! By the way, do you receive a message when I answer on my Talk Page ? Or has it to be on yours ? DYBAD 03:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) You can leave message on your own talk page and he will receive it. As when he left a message on yours, he will be following you and the message he will see the message you left. Yet, it is always better to left a message on his page, as he can always see it, without a chance of ignoring it.Jackylaw4 03:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC)jackylaw4 Thank you Jacky ! But how did you notice ? Are you stalking me, perhaps ? Lol DYBAD 04:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Remember I asked you to check out my power that you eventually name it as Reality Shifting? So, I left a message here. According to the message right above, I am following your pages. So I will know your every move in this wikia. I don't think this is consider stalking, unless you consider all facebook user stalker. I mean, the system is not that much different from facebook, in the way that I will know your new feeds. Anyway, I think we should do the work together. It is more of a Science type power, as the summary actually stress to be physical and chemical properties, so it is something that we should stick to senses and may be it will be better for me to handle it. Although I also like the idea about supernatural properties, yet we should stick to the original as much as we can understand it. May be you can do some artwork, as I am not good at making things look good. And we can brain storm the rest together. How do you think?Jackylaw4 11:19, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm back already sorry I thought me Laptop was gone forever but it was just under my bed thanks for the help on the page but what is supernatural properties? Truth™ 20:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Supernatural properties are basically natural enchantments (like gems for weapons/armors and ingredients for potions in many RPG). To Jacky : I was just joking about the stalking thing ^ ^ Thanks for the explanation.DYBAD 20:49, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yo can you help me with ideas for the supernatural properties? User Talk:Truth™ So any ideas? I don't play MMORPGs so I seriously don't understand those types of properties. New Power : Mindshifting Hi everyone ! I created a new power called Mindshifting, which is the mental equivalent of Shapeshifting. Please take a look, and tell what you think about it :) DYBAD 21:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) you know you messaged me and not kingsman rightt?Raijin7 03:24, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 I do, but according jo Jacky's explanation, since Kingsman posted on your talkpage he should be automaticay informed of new messages on it, including me. Well, unless I misunderstood something. Beside, just asking out of nowhere would be kinda weird.DYBAD 03:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC)